Fa(i)l(l)
by L.X.ie
Summary: Fall, fail, faill. Whatever. It was Fall, we fell, it was a fail. I had my first kiss and it HURT. Romantic movies always make it so that accidentally falling on a guy and accidentally kissing them is cute and romantic. It's not. In fact I think I broke his nose... Ch.3 Runaway Skateboard: Well... they were healed... Word of advice: Never let your Pokemon near a skateboard.
1. A Fall Fail

I jumped around a bit, staying on my toes. When I thought that I was warmed up enough I started running. I leaped and dove headfirst into a pile of crackly brown leaves. I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled around in the leaves, crushing and flattening them.

Yes, I was jumping in leaves. It's fall! You're supposed to do that!

I would have my Pokemon come out and have fun with me but they were all getting healed in the Pokemon Center. A contest was happening in a few days and I got here early to practice my routine.

I gathered more leaves and stood far back to jump in them again. I was going to start jumping and rolling again but a haughty voice interrupted me.

"Really, May? Jumping in leaves? How old are you again?"

I turned to the annoying grass-head, hands on my hips. "You are never too old to have fun, Drew. But you don't even know the meaning of the word fun do you." As childish as it is I stuck my tongue out at him before I ran and jumped again.

He frowned at me. "Hey, I have fun. Contests are fun."

Dusting myself off and regrouping my pile I said, "Contests _are_ fun, but I have never, ever seen you do anything fun related that's not contest related." I suddenly got an idea. "Jump in the leaves! I _dare_ you to jump in."

He scoffed at me. "Oh, please. That is so stupid."

"You are such a torchic." I mocked.

He smirked then. "But you like torchics."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I like _my_ torchic. Just jump in the leaves you dork!" I got behind him and tried to push him in the direction of the leaves. "Go! Go! Go!"

"If it makes you leave me alone fine I'll jump in." He flipped his stupid hair and walked over to the leaves and made a little hop in. He turned around. "There I jumped in."

I gave an over exaggerated eye roll. "You did it wrong. You are supposed to run and jump in. You are so lame." I readied myself to show him how to do it.

He gave an eye roll back at me. "There is no right way to ~GAH!"

"Aaaahhh!" I cut him off by running, screaming, and basically tackling him to the ground onto the leaves. On impact I bumped my mouth against his bottom lip, my forehead against his nose, his teeth scraped against my upper lip and my teeth.

I'm not sure if that counts as a kiss but if it does. KIssing HURTS.

I rolled off of him, hand over my mouth moaning. Drew was pretty much in the same state. Except his hands were cupped over his mouth and nose.

"Azelf, May," he moaned. "I think you broke my nose."

* * *

**A/N: I might do a short drabble series along the lines of how unromantic this senario is. :P But it's fun to write ^-^**


	2. Slip on Soap

I was spinning around on my handmade sponge shoes. I was helping Nurse Joy clean the kitchen after hours because I felt guilty that Beautifly's Silver Wind broke a window during our rehearsal.

Looking at the dirty mop of limp whatever greyish white things that are on the end of the stick I decided to tie sponges on the bottom of my feet to mop the floor. I seen it on Pinsartrest.

Dumping some soapy water on the floor I tried to skate around. _Tried_ being the operative word. It was hard to stay balanced and sometimes I just didn't glide the way I wanted. I held onto the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen and pulled myself around.

I was concentrating on my feet when I heard footsteps. I heard a short cry and looked up. Drew with his green hair, green eyes, and white bandage on his nose slipped but he caught himself before he fell. He huffed out a breath with a hand to his probably racing heart. That shot of adrenaline making it beat faster.

He looked up to glare at whoever was here. Me. His eyebrows rose in surprise but his expression smoothed out after the initial shock. "May. What are you doing?" he asked coolly.

"Mopping." My feet chose that moment to slip, making me hold onto the counter tighter. I pulled myself up and continued to pull myself around.

"I see that. Now please tell me why there wasn't a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign." He leaned against the counter next to the door that edged the whole kitchen.

I launched myself to a far edge of a counter. "Because I didn't think anyone would come to the kitchen? Now, why are you here?" I asked, making my way in his direction.

"Making myself a sandwich?" He said in the same tone of voice that I used for my answer except more mocking.

I scoffed. "Well aren't you sassy today." I found myself standing in front of him in my slippery shoes. "I'm sorry I broke your nose…"

He touched the offending bandage. "It's okay. It's going to be fine in a few weeks."

I grimaced. "Yes, but it was still my fault."

He shook his head. "It's okay; don't lose sleep over it. It's nothing."

I readjusted my stance and my foot flew out from under me. I started tipping backwards and Drew grabbed my hand, but the way he was standing and my momentum brought him down with me instead of stopping me.

I fell back, my butt then head hitting the linoleum. Drew fell on top of me, his mouth hitting my own jarring teeth and bruising lips. His forehead hitting mine but thankfully his nose missed mine.

He got off of me, rubbing where our foreheads clashed. "Geeze, May? Are you okay?"

I sat up. My head in the front and back throbbing and achy. Something small was in my mouth and I spat it in my hand with some blood. I smiled a blood coated smile at him. "Never better." I said, feeling the new gap in my mouth with my tongue.

**A/N: Who else mopped their kitchen like this? To be honest I never did :P**


	3. Ruaway Skateboard

_Somewhere in a park on a hill…_

"_Are you sure about this?" _An insect-like Pokemon asked. She flew above the group of Pokemon worriedly her red, yellow, blue, and black wings fluttering. "_I really don't think that this is a good idea."_

"_Oh, it's going to be fine. It's easy." _A green Pokemon with red and blue bouquets for hands said.

Beautifly's brows dipped down. "_Then why don't _you _ride it, Roserade?" _She turned to her friend and party-mate. "_Blaziken, you don't have to do this to prove to Roserade that you're tough. What if you get hurt and May can't use you in the contest?"_

The red and beige bird waved a claw lazily. "_Don't worry about it, Beautifly." _She reassured. "_How hard can it be?"_

Beautifly fluttered faster, frantically. "_I just have a bad feeling about this…"_

Both Roserade and Blaziken assured her that it's going to be fine. "_Beautifly, don't worry. I'm not going to get hurt."_

"_If you're so worried why don't you go find Butterfree?" _Roserade smirked. "_He's been looking forward to see you again." _Beautifly blew a strong wind at the grass-type with one wing but nonetheless flew off. Roserade turned to Blaziken. "_It's easier if we start on a big hill…"_

_Somewhere in a park on the bottom of the hill…_

May Maple was looking for her missing Pokemon. Starting to climb a steep hill she looked around. She looked away for just one second during their training and they disappeared! Except for Munchlax who was sleeping on the ground and glaceon who just didn't leave. She rounded up her skitty who was batting at a ball of yarn that she has no idea how anybody could lose. Her giant venusaur was easy to find warming her petals in a sun patch and wartortle who was playing in the fountain. She has yet found her starter and her beautifly.

She was looking around when she heard someone behind her. "May," She turned around at the voice.

Drew was walking up behind her with a frusterated and worried face. "Have you seen any of my Pokemon around here?"

"You lost yours too?" she exclaimed.

A haughty expression overcame the worry but not the frustration. "I did not _lose_ mine. I simply… misplaced them."

May gave him a look. "Uh-huh."

Drew flipped his hair to regain composure. "How's your tooth?"

May smiled, showing off her fake tooth. It looked exactly like the rest of her mouth. "Perfect. I went to the dentist and they fixed me up. Your nose?"

He rubbed his bandage-free nose. "All healed."

May beamed. "That's great. At least we're even with our injuries now." She laughed.

Drew smiled. "Well I think that you gave me more injuries than I gave you."

May opened her mouth to retort but thought about it and closed it again. "Valid point. But y- hey is that Beautifly? With your butterfree?"

Drew half-turned to see. Butterfree was flying towards them frantically with May's beautifly. "Bbbbrreee!" His Pokemon spoke. He looked to May to see her trying to talk to her beautifly but failing like him. He looked up at the hill to see something coming at them fast. He squinted.

"May… Is that Blaziken on a skateboard with Roserade running behind him?"

She gave him a confused look and stopped talking to her Pokemon to see. Coming down the hill was her blaziken wobbling on a skateboard, waving her claws frantically to try to keep her balance. Drew's roserade was running behind but wasn't keeping up trying to direct Blaziken on how to stop. Then she realized that Blaziken was heading straight at her!

"Gah!" She ran down the hill before Blaziken could mow her over. She could see Drew, emerald eyes wide, start backing up but not fast enough.

He saw behind May, who was nearly on him, that Blaziken rammed the skateboard into a rock and was launched into the air at them. The fire-type flew and landed on May who landed on him who landed on the ground. He felt May's face squish against his and his hands going around her waist to try to cushion her fall before his head hit the earth and he saw black.

_At the human hospital…_

Beautifly was seated on a waiting chair with Butterfree sitting behind her on the chair's back. Blaziken and Roserade was sitting in the chairs next to them. She saw everything on how Blaziken flew and landed on May who landed on Drew and fell like dominos. Roserade came to a skidding stop looking at the pile, a shocked face coupled with her holding her flowers up to her face made her want to giggle but it was inappropriate at the time.

If Blaziken didn't push May and they were in a field of romantic flowers it would look like her trainer launched herself at Butterfree's trainer in a passionate kiss. She sighed wistfully and peered up at the other butterfly Pokemon behind her who smiled. She smiled back at him and turned to Blaziken.

"_Well at least _you _didn't get hurt." _Her cheerful face fell into a deadpan face. "_Just our trainer."_


End file.
